Many vehicles and engines associated with vehicles in use today include computerized information and control systems. Such systems typically include a variety of sensors positioned about the vehicle and engine to sense various operating conditions and to develop corresponding electrical signals. These signals are delivered to a control computer or logic device where they are utilized in a controllable and programmable manner to affect the operation of the vehicle and associated engine. Such engine controls are relatively common in the case of modern vehicles, both on and off road.
Maintenance is always a consideration in any vehicle or engine usage situation. The inclusion of an electronic control module with such a vehicle and engine combination invites the use of the control module to also monitor and notify the user of a desired or required maintenance interval. This interval is preferably flexible enough to allow that its duration be determined by more than one characteristic. For example, merely measuring the number of miles from one maintenance period to the next is often not sufficient for a maintenance indication.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.